quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher (Q1)
The Rocket Launcher, or "RL", is one of the most potent weapons in Quake. Getting hit by one is a one-hit kill if you don't have any armor, and its splash damage can do the same if you're close to the point of impact. Unlike most other guns besides the Grenade Launcher, this gun will never switch automatically when the player runs out of ammo of all other guns. In Dissolution of Eternity, the Grenade Launcher and Rocket Launcher get Multi Rockets that shoot multiple rockets/grenades at once. Strategy Single Player *In single player, the Rocket Launcher is a devastating weapon. Since the enemy AI is rather dumb in its behavior, it's pretty easy to launch rockets straight at them without worrying that they'll avoid it. It's also very useful against faraway Spawns, as one explosion can set off a chain reaction that will get rid of most of the Spawns in a room. If they start to attack, don't use it against them, as if you hit them from close-range, you'll feel the effect of the Spawn and the Rocket's explosion. *Don't use the RL against the Fiend and Shambler. The Fiend's tendency to jump means that it'll usually get much closer to you as you're firing the Rocket, and the Shambler takes half damage from explosives. In SoA, the Centroid's tendency to strafe a lot can make the RL a difficult weapon to use from a distance because of the rockets' slow speed. Multiplayer *This is where the Rocket Launcher truly shines. As stated earlier, the RL can kill an unarmored target with one shot. The weapon can also juggle enemies in the air via its splash damage, keep enemies away from you, and be used to Rocket Jump. *Unless you're a really good shot, try to aim at a target's feet. While the splash damage may not kill them in one hit, it'll cause enough damage so that the next shot will kill them and will usually toss them away from you. If they get tossed far away from you, try to take them down with the Nailgun or Super Nailgun until they get to where your RL can be effective again. **Alternatly, you can also launch them into the air with the RL and finish them off with the Shotgun. At medium distances, most of the pellets will still hit the player and deal good damage, allowing for a quick kill. *Just remember that the RL's splash damage can hurt you as well, so don't try to use it in tight areas unless you're absolutely sure that you can survive the splash damage. *Rockets are slow. Try to anticipate your target's movement before firing. Gallery Rl g.png Image:rl_v.png|Rocket Launcher on first-person view. Death Messages Death by Own Rockets *''Player becomes bored with life'' *''Player checks if his weapon is loaded'' (Scourge of Armagon only) Death by Enemy Rockets *''Player rides Attacker's rocket'' *''Player was gibbed by Attacker's rocket'' (if target is gibbed) *''Player was brutalized by Attacker's quad rocket'' (if attacker has quad) *''Player rips Target a new one'' (same as above) Category:Quake weapons Category:Weapons